


Silver Thief

by ms_negi



Category: Soccer - Fandom, futbol - Fandom, real madrid
Genre: M/M, Summer AU, summer vacation AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_negi/pseuds/ms_negi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristiano Ronaldo and his son, Junior, tries to live a normal life in rural Portugal. However, Junior brings up a problem and changes Cristiano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The futbol hero of Portugal. The man who won three World Cups, and a Ballon D'or. Him and his little preschooler-son, Cristiano Jr. The kid and his father has been spending their summer vacations in rural Portugal. After soccer and school season, the two would move there from the city to this farm house for a few months to get away from all the business of a city, and the paparazzi that comes with it. 

At first, Cristano wasn't too sure about the summer house at first. He didn't know weather or not his dear son would like being there, away from his friends, and such. However, surprisingly, Junior seemed to really enjoy it there. They have a big house, with a big field behind it. Cris and his son usually spend their time either outside in the field passing the futball around, gardening, or inside their house. 

Yes, Cristiano does garden. Years before Cristiano hit popularity, his father and he would plant herbs, food, and flowers. Half of those would be used for their own survival. Cris and his father would plant, but he learned how to prepare those foods with his mother while his dad was working. (and then the flowers would be used for decoration around the house). 

This day, Cristiano is busy with updating his twitter on his phone when he heard small footsteps come quickly in from the back slidding door. Cristiano peers over his iPhone and watched a curly head of hair bounce as Junior moved. 

“Pai! Papai!” His son calls out with a small plastic shovel in hand. 

Cristiano watches his boy tug on the side of his shirt. “What is it?”

“Come outside! Uncle is here!” 

Cristiano looked at him with a confused face, but stood up anyways. His brother arrived here? There was no heads up, or anything else, telling Cristiano his brother was going to be in town. They weren't expecting him...

Cristiano follows his son out of the back doorway and down the steps. Before Junior could run towards the visitor, Cristiano quickly grabs him by his small shoulder. “Bem. Back inside.” 

“But...” Junior looks back at him with a frown.

“Back inside.” Cristiano orders sternly, his eyes locked on a man in the distance.

Without another word, Cristiano Jr dots back inside the house and closes the door. 

Cris picked up the closest gardening tool he found. He gripped the metal shovel like as if it was a long spear. He crept closer to the man rummaging through one of his pear trees. 

The man was busy picking off pears and discarding the ones that didn't seem to look good enough to eat onto the floor. He already had one between his teeth. From behind, Cristiano check out his visitor, wondering if he mistook one of his neighbors for a complete stranger. However, that wasn't the case. Cris couldn't seem to recognize him so far. The man was dressing in baggy jeans, and a plain, white t-shirt. His hair looked like it was dyed-- or was oddly real (Cristiano couldn't decide). The man styled his silver and brown-ish hair into a mo-hawk, with long sides covering his pierced ears. By looking at the side of his face, the Portuguese noticed how long, and scarred up it was. Yup, Cristiano never seen this man in his life. 

“Hey!” Cristiano called out from a few yards away from him. He was able to startle the visitor. He watch the man's body jerk in surprise, and in response, hit the back of his head against a branch and drop the half-eaten fruit. 

“Ai!” The silver fox bent lower to come out from under the tree. “What the--?” The man looked up, his face went white, realizing he has just been caught. “I- uhh--”

“Who the hell are you? Get out of here!” Cristiano stepped forward, not afraid to use his weapon. 

'Uncle' looked passed the man for a moment, noticing a glimpse of something. He saw a stunned-looking kid with his small hand suction-cupped to the glass door. He exhaled a 'oh' under his breath, realizing why Cristiano was acting so aggressively. “I get it..” The man looked back at the father. He put his hands up in defense. “I'm... I'm Fabio.” He answered, wondering if he should just bolt out of there now. “Fabio.. Coentrao. I-- I live down the street from you and--”

Ronaldo's fingers curled around the wood harder, getting impatient. “I don't give a fuck-- Get. Out!” He roared.

Once the black-haired man raise his shovel, Fabio flinched and quickly darted out of there. 

Cristiano tiredly dropped his weapon as he watched the thief run down the dirt road. He swore one more time under his breath and paced back to his house. He looked up and noticed his son with a worried expression frozen on his face. 

“I'm sorry you saw that, Amour.” Cristiano apologized as he opened the door. He knelt down in the doorway and pulled his son into a hug. “You're ok now.” The footballer turned his chin in and kissed the side of his kid's head. 

 

Junior finally spoke up, gripping his daddy's sleeves. “Are you alright?” 

Cristiano cracked a smile. He was ashamed he let his son watch that. “Yes, Papai is alright.” Cris puckered his lips and his son leaned in and pecked him. “Eu Te Amo.” The older man said, standing up, ruffling his hand in Junior's hair.

“Te Amo, Papai.” The preschooler replied before running back into the living room to find his toys. 

As his son left, Ronaldo peered back at the tree, wondering who that thief was. Cris was more interested on if the man will ever come back rather than who he was. Cris told himself that if he would come back, he would pick up the same shovel and break his legs. Scaring his son? That's a no-go. 

He picked up his hand and locked the sliding door.


	2. Chapter 2

About a week passed after the incident. However, it seemed to be forgotten by the footballer, since he only cared for making his son feel safe. If Junior was perfectly fine, so was Cris. Junior never showed signs of being traumatized. No more-than-regular amount of bed wetting, no frequent nightmares. Even, Junior never asked his dad about the visitor days after. Cristiano concluded his son was fine. 

Days after, Cristiano was busy playing with his son when the doorbell rang. Never getting visitors other than the mailman, the father was confused on why someone would be at their house right now. Maybe, the paparazzi finally found their hideout? He told his son to stay in his room before he pacing down the staircase to the front door. 

Cautiously, the man of the house unlocked and opened the door. He went from uneasy, to stunned, to furious in about a second, or two. Cristiano quickly squeezed between the ajared doorway, then quickly shut it behind him. “What are you doing here?!” He angrily whispered, hoping his son didn't follow him to the door. 

Ronaldo was face to face with the thief once again. What was his name again?? Fernando? Fa.. Fabio? Fabio Concentrao?

Fabio stood before him, wearing the same pants as before, but with a blue button-up. His arms were at his sides, in one hand was a bag of something. “I was.. I wanted to say that I'm sorry.” The man lifted his hand to present Cristiano with the bag. The footballer got a glimpse of a wine bottle in the colored-paper bag. He forgot there was villards around this neighborhood. 

Cristiano didn't take the bag just yet. He wanted his visitor to explain himself more.

Fabio understood the silence and adverted his gaze. “I'm sorry.. I'm sorry for trespassing-- and obviously scaring your child. I'm.. a father myself-- I have a five-year old girl. I get that you don't like me-- I would be too if I was you. I would deck the guy who comes and tries to steal from my farm.”

Cristiano was silent for another second before accepting the gift. He grabbed the bottom of the bag and held it to his stomach. “Why were you in my backyard then?” The footballer asked, realizing that Fabio knows well enough that he stole another person's property.

Fabio looked awkward again. “I was, uh..” He exhaled slowly, then looked back up at Ronaldo. His dark eyes looked pitiful. “I know I'm dumb. It was stupid for me even to think to even do that. I'm sorry.” He paused for a moment, then gestures over to the road behind him. “Its just-- My daughter, Victoria, wanted some fruit, and so, I thought it would be quicker to take it from your tree, rather than going down into town to grab some...So, my bad.” He fidgeted with the hem allowance of his shirt. 

There was an awkward air between them. Cristiano scratched his jaw for a moment. He was assured that this fox knew his wrong doing. “I won't call the cops then.” Cristiano piped up. “Just-- Don't do it again.” 

The silver-hair peered up at the man. His eyes lit up, and he tried to hid his smile. “I won't-- I swear!” Knowing this man didn't want anything else to do with Fabio, he quickly composed himself. “I'll-- I'll get going now, and leave you with the wine... Thank you!” Fabio jumped off the small porch and raced down the dirt road again. 

Ronaldo watched him leave. He noticed how fast the idiot was. He wondered if he would be good on in his club, if Fabio was ever signed.


	3. Chapter 3

Cristiano had assumed that that was the last time he would see the silver fox. He was wrong. A day or two later, Cristiano let his son outside to play minutes after they had lunch together. After washing some dishes, Cristiano peered out of the window, and check on his son in the backyard. He saw his son knelt down in the dirt, but, someone else was with him. Another child. A girl in a blue dress. 

Slightly concerned on where the girl came from, Cristiano walked over and pulled open the slidding door. “Junior!” He called out.

His son looked over his shoulder and noticed his dad waiting for him. His whispered something to his new friend, then pushed himself up onto his feet. Junior quickly waddled over to his father. Standing before the stairs, he stared up at his papai. “Yeah?” 

Cristiano knelt down infront of him, “Who's the girl, Junior? Your new girlfriend?” 

Junior stomped his feet in embarrassment. “No, Pai!” He hit his daddy on his knee. “A new friend! She came from that way!” His little hand pointed to the side, motioning to the houses down the street. 

Cristiano didn't answer, he only looked over in the direction he pointed. He had a bad feeling about this. “Do you... know her name, Bem?” 

“Victoria.” His child answered.

Cristiano's mind flashbacked to his last encounter with Fabio. He remembered him mentioning that name. Ronaldo sighed, “What a pretty name.” He cracked another smiling, knowing he's destined to meet with the theif again. “Well-- After your play date, we'll walk her home, ok?” 

Junior nodded happily. “Ok!” His son raised his hand, and met his father's hand in a highfive. He rushed off back to his curly-haired guest. 

Hours later, Cristiano ventured out to the two kids and asked Victoria if she wanted Junior to walk her home. Victoria nodded, but Junior stood up and tried to rebuttle, not wanting Victoria to leave. But, the father just shook his head. “Come on.” Cristiano opened his hands up for them to take. “It's getting close to dinner time.” 

Getting to the road out infront, Cristiano let his son and his new girlfriend walk hand in hand, pacing down the gravel road. Ronaldo tired to let them have their little freedom, walking a few feet behind them. He would never let Junior venture outside alone. Cristiano was a protective father to his preschooler. 

Cristiano and the kids passed a few houses before Victoria suddenly bolted out infront of Junior. “Daddy!” In nice, little mary-janes, she tried her best to jog to the man pacing slowly towards the three. 

His daddy-instincts sparked when Victoria started to run. By the time Cristiano jogged up to Junior, he noticed who the girl was running to. He stopped with his son by his side. The two watched Victoria get picked up off her feet by Fabio. 

“Hello, Amour!” The farmer grinned widely as he hugged his daughter to his chest. “Did you have fun today?” Fabio looked up and quickly realized who Victoria was hanging out with all day. “Oh-- You!” He exclaimed, started to walk over to his neighbors. “I didn't know she went over to your house...! I thought she went to another friend's house.” 

The other father didn't want to answer. He felt odd about meeting with this guy again. What a terrible coincidence that their children became friends. 

Victoria spoke up. “My friend is named Junior!”

Fabio looked back at his daughter. “Really now?” He knelt down, carefully balancing his daughter. The fox flashed his teeth at the toddler. “You're Junior? It's nice to meet you, buddy! My name is Fabio.” 

Cristiano peered down at his son, wondering if he was ok with this. He watched his son grin back and offer his hand. “Hi.” He said, shyly. 

Fabio managed to get his free hand to grab Junior's hand. “Wanna meet with my princess again?” 

In unison, the children exclaimed in approval. 

Cristiano grumbled in response. He was done. He had a bad feeling about this Fabio-person. He obviously didn't want Junior to be around him. “I don't think that's...” Cristiano started his disapproval, but Fabio shot right back up on his feet. 

“Oh, c'mon! It'll be fun!” Fabio sang, his big black eyes stuck on Ronaldo. “I mean-- Victoria and Junior can play at my house, while you and I can have a glass or two. How 'bout it?” 

“Glass? You mean wine?” 

“Of course..! My family owns that winery down the road, you know. Don't worry-- It'll be free!” Fabio leaned over and playfully slapped Cristiano in his bicep. 

Cristiano did his best to fake a smile. He wanted just to take his son home. He didn't want to bother with his silver-haired kid anymore. Cris was about to refuse his offer, but he heard his son next to him.

“Please, Papai? Let's have a play date!” The child tugged on Cris' pants again and again. “Please, please, pleeeaasse!”

Cristiano sighed and looked away from his son. He couldn't hate his son for trying to have fun. All he wanted for his son is to be happy, protected, and welloff. 

“Fine...” Junior's father piped up. “Is Friday ok?” Cris decided he would sacrifice his patience for his son's happiness. 

Fabio grinned at the other dad. “Perfect. I'll see you then! “ He peered down at Junior and waved gingerly. “Say 'bye-bye', Victoria.”

“Bye bye!” Junior and Victoria said their goodbyes almost in unison again. 

Fabio peered up at Cristiano one more time. “Ciao.” 

“Ciao...” Cristiano picked his hand up, and waved lazily. He wasn't looking forward to this playdate of theirs. 

\--ON GOING--


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for 3XKMariana because i'm an asshole that didn't update in like four months. Man, im so so sorry.  
> Enjoy it!!

CHPT 4

Cristiano woke up on that friday with his alarm clock blaring in his ear. He groaned and turned away from the nightstand, buring himself in more covers. He wasn't looking forwards to this afternoon.

However, let's cue in the excited Junior, running into Cristiano's room to jump on him. He must of heard his alarm clock go across the hall. “Pai! Good morning!” The little kid, dressed in his pajamas, straddled Cris' shoulder and shook his father until he got a response. 

“Uhhh...” The soccer player groaned again and turned into his back, slidding his son off of him. “Five more minutes.” He said with his eyes still closed. 

Junior stood up and started to jump up and down, making the bed move. “No, Pai! Let's get ready for today!”

Cristiano finally opened his eyes and turned to his son. He needed stop whining about this, and get this playdate over with for his son's sake. “What time do you want to go--”

“Now!!” Junior stopped jumping and landed on his knees

Cristiano cracked a smiled and shook his head. “I mean in the afternoon, Bobo.” 

“Hm....Let's go before lunchtime!”

“You mean you want to have lunch with your girlfriend?” 

“She's not my girlfriend, Paii~!” His son frowned.

Cristiano gave him a reassuring smile and patted his head. “I'm just joking, mi crianca.” The large soccer player sat up, the sheets fell off his naked chest. “Let's get you ready then.” 

~~~~~

Hours later, Cristiano and his toddler were ready for their playdate. The two were hand in hand walking down the dirt road. The two were almost matching in style. Cristiano wore a blue button down with dark jeans, and Versace hightop sneakers. His son wore a cotton royal blue sweater, khakki pants, and little velco straps. Cristiano was somewhat embarrassed that his son looked like a minicure him, but thats what Junior wanted to wear. 

The two Portuguese showed up at their neighbor's house with a gift: a bag of pears. Cristiano thought it was a good thank-you-gift for their hosts. Hopefully they would appreciate it. 

Fabio, dressed in a white button down shirt and black jeans opened the door. He grinned widely at the two standing infront of him. “Hey, guys!” He opened the door wider and stepped aside, “Come in, come in.” Junior was the first one to run inside, leaving his dad behind. He disappeared behind a corner to find Fabio just laughed. 

“Thanks for coming around.” The silver-haired man spoke more calmly. “I had a feeling you didn't want to come around.” 

Cris refrained himself from staring at Fabio in surprise. Though, was it really a surprise to him? Cristiano did act distant to his neighbor. Fabio could probably read him very well. “Here.” The striker changed topics quickly and handed Fabio the bag. “Thought you would like this.”

Fabio took the bag and looked inside it as Cristiano walked passed him. “Oh--! You shouldn't have!” He hugged it close to his chest, his thin eyes widened. 

Cristiano slipped his shoes off and shrugged. “Don't be-- I rarely sell my produce anymore, you know.”

Since he doesn't live in that country house anymore, Cristiano wasn't in charge of sales anymore. He was years ago when his father passed away, though. Only his mother now, when she feels like it, sells their fruit for a little extra pocket money. The Ronaldo's family's main income now is from Cristiano himself. He went from only selling what he grows in the backyard to now gaining millions from kicking a ball around on pitch. 

Fabio nodded slowly. “Right.. You're a futbol player, after all.” 

Cristiano looked back up at Fabio again, in awe at how keen he was. “How did you...?” 

“You're THE Cristiano Ronaldo, right? You're in the papers all the time.” Fabio passed by him, almost seeming to keep his distance from the popular striker. The two men paced into the kitchen that looked out into the backyard. The layout of Fabio's house seemed similar to his home. 

Cristiano bursted out a laugh. “So... Wait-- Hahah, you know I was 'Portugal's Hero', and you still asked me to lunch?” 

Fabio placed the paper bag on the counter. “Like a date?” He shot the question back at him.

Cristiano's cheeks suddenly turned red. “N-No! That's not what I meant!” 

Fabio just showed a big smile and laughed. “I'm just joking with you.” Fabio paused to grab a bottle of wine from his fridge.

Cristiano watched from the table. He watched the slim man reach high into the cupboard to grab to glasses. Fabio's shirt rode up, exposing a slight hint of his lower back. 

“Then why?” 

“Why I invited you?” Fabio replied as he walked over to Cristiano. “Well, It's not everyday you see a futboller by himself... So, I took the chance to ask you.” 

“Even if you were stealing from him?” Cristiano joked, happily taking a glass from Fabio and watched him pour a white wine into it. 

Fabio pouted. “You just saw myself in one of my dumb moments.” 

Cristiano sipped his drink. “Oh, don't say that about yourself.” 

“It's true, though. I'm not the sharpest mind out there.” 

“Neither am I.” Cristiano replied before reaching over and clinking glasses with his neighbor. He watched Fabio's pout change into a slight smile. 

Silence came over them once again. Cristiano realized what he was doing. Having a silly chat with his curious neighbor over a good glass of wine. It started to feel like a date. He stopped drinking from his glass, wondering if this was really ok. 

Before the two could say anything, two small childern ran into the room. Junior ran into Cristiano's leg as Victoria climbed into Fabio's lap. The two men grinned at their childern. “What's up, Bobo?” Cristiano asked, ruffling up Junior's hair.

“We're hungry.” The little girl whined to Fabio, kneeling on her father's bone-y legs. 

“Oh? Then, let's see what I can make it. Go watch some TV, and ill call you back in soon.” Placing a kiss on his little princess's cheek, he sent the two off back into the living room. 

Fabio escused himself off the table and stood around the counter. He pulled out a long baquette, a cutting board and knife. 

Cristiano watched from his seat. “Just having sandwiches, then?” 

Fabio glanced back at his guest. “You don't want it?” 

Cristiano quickly shook his head. “No, no. That sounds perfect... Need help?” 

Fabio started to slice the food infront of him. “Oh, no. I can't do that to my guest.”

“No need to be formal around me.” Cristiano stood up and paced around to stand next to his host. “I may be a famous celebrity, but I'm still your neighbor.” 

Fabio grew silent, but stepped aside to hand in the knife. “You do that then. I'll start the chicken then.” Fabio turned his back to the counter to stand at the fridge. He pulled out a bag of marinaded chicken cuts, and placed it next to the stove. Together, the two fathers cooked in silence. It wasn't awkward, though. It felt almost nice. 

Though, Cristiano broke the silence when he decided he cut enough pieces of bread for the sandwiches. “You watch me then? – I mean, on tv-- My team. Do you watch my team play?” Cristiano stumbled over his words, trying not to sound flirtaious. 

“Yeah, I watch you.” Fabio replied calmly. 

Cristiano couldn't decided if he was refering to his team, or just himself. “A-Are you a fan?” 

Fabio nodded shrugged, “I guess. I mean-- I would be if I had the chance to sit down and watch more games. Though, since I met you last week, and realized who you were, I took an afternoon to sit down at watch you play...” Fabio confessed, then smiled, “You're good, though.” 

Cristiano, the big, pompous guy that he was, felt shy almost. He wondered if his neighbor had a crush on him, or he was just simply a harmless fan. “Well... Thanks a lot.” 

Fabio looked away from his skillet and grinned at Ronaldo. “No worries.” 

Cristiano decided to change the topic slightly. “Do.. Do you play?” 

“Mmm.. I never get that chance though.” Fabio shook his head. “I should, shouldn't I? Knowing you, you probably think it's the most amazing-est game ever...!”

Cristiano cracked a smile at Fabio's bad Portuguese. “Well, Yeah. I can't deny that.” Before his mind could tell him otherwise, Cristiano blurted out. “Why don't we play one day?” Though, this time he didn't correct himself. He watched Fabio just stare at him, confused. 

Cristiano shook his head. “I-- I mean futbol. Do you want to play futbol with me one day?” 

Fabio's confused expression turned into a grin. “Is this another date?”

“Playdate.” Ronaldo corrected him swiftly, a slight blush covering his cheeks. 

Fabio just laughed at him. “It's a date, then!-- A playdate.” He went back to cooking. 

~~~~~

At the end of lunch, Cristiano and Fabio went through two glasses of wine each, and a big platter of sandwiches and soup. The kids ended up with full stomaches, leaving the crusts of their sandwiches on their plate. 

Cristiano looked down at his son and noticed how tired he looked. “Tiring day, Champ?” He leaned over his son, having his hand firmly on the back of his kid's neck. Junior just nodded in response.

“Wanna head home, then?” Another nod. 

Ronaldo looked up from his son and to Fabio. “I guess we'll be getting back then.” A hint of sadness in his voice. It was odd. Wasn't Cristiano the one that didn't want to come in the first place, and now he didn't want to leave just yet? 

He grabbed his son in his arms, and stood up. Fabio and Victoria followed suit. “Thanks for having us, by the way.” Cristiano mentioned as he headed for the door. He placed Junior back onto his feet to get his, and his own shoes back on.

“Thanks for the gift.” Fabio replied with his daughter at his side. 

Without saying anything Victoria came up to Junior, and the hugged goodbye. The two dads watched, and both cracked smiles. It was adorable to see. They were glad the two kids were such good friends.

Opening the front door himself, Cristiano turned back to Fabio. “See you again.” Ronaldo kept his distance, unsure if they too should hug, or atleast shake hands. But, he watched Fabio extend his hand. With one arm holding Junior against his chest, Ronaldo took his free hand and shook Fabio's hand goodbye. 

“See you again.” The silver-haired host replied back with a slight smile.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been almost three days since Cristiano heard from Fabio last. He started to think Fabio would never show up for their playdate. However, when Cristiano and his son drove back home from an afternoon in town, he saw someone familiar sitting at his door step when he drove onto his driveway. Getting out of the car, Ronaldo looked over and saw that it was Fabio sitting there, idly typing away on his phone. He couldn't help but feel almost excited to see his friend again. 

“Tio~” Junior with a big brown-paper bag in his arms, tried his best to quickly pace up to the door as fast as he could. 

Cristiano slowly followed behind, and grinned at Fabio when he picked up his head. Though, he still found it odd that his son suddenly called their neighbor 'uncle'. 

“Oh, hey!” Fabio greeted the two just coming home. “Sorry-- I thought you would be home, but--” 

“Don't worry about it.” Cristiano walked up to his neighbor. “What's up?”

“Are you free now? We can play futboll now.” Fabio offered, his hand absently on Junior's head. As the two adults were talking, Junior was busy trying to ask where Victoria was, since she was no where to be seen. 

Fabio finally turned to the kid. “She's at home. Want to go see her? Here.” Fabio dug into his back pocket and pulled out a silver key. “This will open the front door, ok? Give it to my daughter when you see her.” And with that, Junior placed the bag onto the steps, grabbed the key, and bolted down the road. 

Coentrao looked up and just realized what he just done. “Oh-- I mean-- Uh, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that, shouldn't I?” 

Cristiano stood there for a second, watching his son run down the side of the dirt road. But, then turned to Fabio and shrugged. “It's alright.” If he didn't know much about Fabio and where he lived, that would have been a problem. But, Cristiano tried to find it ok. “I know where he will be.” 

Cristiano picked up the bag that his son left and opened the front door. “Let me just put these inside, and ill meet you at the garage.” He told the silver-haired fox before shutting the door. 

Taking a few seconds, Cristiano ventured through his house to get to his garage. He pressed a button that automatically raised the garage door. As it slowly rose, he looked out and saw Fabio standing on the otherside of it. He was patiently waiting, as if he was a dog waiting for it's owner. Coentrao flashed him another smile when Cristiano appeared across the room from him. 

Cristiano grabbed a large netted bag of soccer balls and tossed it out onto the driveway. It took a second for the two men to finally get ready to play one on one. But, first, they decided to just juggle the ball between one another-- just to warm up. 

They talked to one another, and laughed occationally. Ronaldo started to warm up to this guy now. He didn't see him as some theif anymore. Just an odd, kind fellow that lived down the street. And besides, their kids were friends with each other. The two men might as well get along now. Which, didn't hurt to try. 

The two neighbors casually talked about their kids and their work. Fabio had many questions about Cristiano and his team. Fabio mentioned he started to learn who was on the team, and started to become interested in the whole sport. He continued to ask question after question: Who do you think plays the best on your team-- besides yourself? Do you not like anyone on the team? What is the president like? Is it exhausting playing futbol allday, everday? And so on, and so on. 

Cristiano didn't mind answering the questions. It was different than just answering a stupid reporter. Interviewers just want to get answers that sounded like a scandal. They are never genuinely interested in what Cristiano had to say. Fabio on the other hand, was actually engrossed in the answers. He really wanted to know. Ronaldo appreciated that. It was nice. 

“Ok--” Fabio kicked the ball back to Ronaldo and stepped away. He ventured out a few yards away and drew a line across the dirt road. He paced back to Cris and grabbed the ball, placing it between them. “Try and get it passed me and into the goal.” Coentrao explained, gesturing back to the line. 

Cristiano raised an eyebrow. “You sure? I'm pretty good, you know.” 

Fabio shrugged and lightly tapped the ball to roll it to Cristiano. “I think I can do it.” 

“Whatever you say.” With that, Cristiano brought the ball with him and ventured out the opposite way to get a running start. 

Turning back, he saw Fabio staring at him. They were both ready to show what they got. 

Cristiano slowly, but surely, got a running start. He dribbled the ball down towards the silver-hair and quickly cut to the right. He had his eyes infront of the ball, watching where Fabio might be going. 

But, surely, Fabio was infront of Cristiano, keeping up with his little darts to the left and right. As the two got closer and closer to the line, Cristiano was surprised he hasn't shaken off his neighbor yet. Though, with a quick clip, the ball was tossed at a sharp angle over Fabio's head and over the line. The sliver-hair tried to jump for it, but it was too high for him to block. 

The ball fell behind the line, but the two didn't watch it land. When Coentrao jumped, he didn't jump straight up. He jumped towards Cristiano and bumped into him as he tried to land back onto his feet. However, he ended up landing on his stomach.The striker stumbled back and landed on his back.

It took a second for them to gather in their mind what just happened. Cristiano opened his eyes and looked down. He stared down at his neighbor. Their gazes met. For a second, they stayed their speechless. Fabio was hovering over Cristiano, his knees locked Cris' legs underneth him. His hands were planted into the rocks next to the striker's elbows. 

Cristiano finally broke the silence. “Uh, I..” 

But, Fabio stopped him, locking lips with Cristiano. 

At first, Ronaldo was shocked, not knowing what to do. He did kiss a few guys here and there before, like when winning a league, or just kissing a spaniard in general, but-- this felt different. He felt like Fabio really liked him. He didn't know what to do.

Cristiano was confused, but that didn't make him pull away. He started to give in and kiss back, but his mind pulled him back to reality. 

Cristiano put a heavy hand on Fabio's shoulder and pushed him away. They stepped away from each other, and stood up, “What the hell are you doing? Your wife! Your--”

Fabio stood his ground. His face was red, “My wife? I dont have one!”

Cristiano stared up at him in response. “You what?” That was true, though. Over at Fabio's home, Cristiano didn't meet any one, nor saw any signs of a woman living there. 

“We divorced years ago. I have custody of Victoria.” After Fabio explained himself, Cristiano stood there, not knowing what to do. He watched Cris advert his gaze. But, Fabio understood. “Whatever, Fine.” He knew when he was rejected. 

The silver-haired man quickly turned away from his neighbor, and paced down the road angerly. He planned to send Junior back home to Cris, but he was in no mood to tell him. 

Ronaldo stood there, itching to call Fabio back to him, but had no idea what to say to him. He was still dazed. He liked Fabio, but as what? As a friend? Or something more? Cristiano could feel his heart beat. His face turned red. Instead of chasing after Fabio, he retreated back into his house. 

Later that night, Junior was back home and eating dinner with his father. While trying to get a big scoop of spagetti, the kid tried to ask his father about Fabio. “Tio seemed mad.” He started off saying, staring at his plastic dinner plate. “Did you guys fight?” 

Cristiano shook his head and pointed at his son's plate. “Everything's fine, Junior. Just finish your dinner.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks passed and Cristiano hasn't heard from Fabio. It seems like they were ignoring each other. Not the best way to deal with things, but, it's not like Cris could go up to his neighbor and talk to him. He was still unsure about everything. He didn't know if he had a feelings for a man, or not. He shouldn't though. If he did, and the news found out, he would be grilled for it. He didn't even want to know how President would think of it. So, Cristiano didn't want to test it. 

Though, in the city, a couple of miles away from their neigborhood, Cristiano was stepping out of a store with his son by his side when his son suddenly stepped forward and scream out, “Victortiaa~~!” Out from the paparazzi crowd and random people circling the striker for pictures, a small girl in a dress popped out and grabbed Junior in a hug. If this little girl was here, then...

Cristiano picked up his head and looked over the crowd, noticing the fimilar silver-hair style. Fabio and Cristiano's gaze met again. It seemed like time had stopped for a moment. Cristiano wanted to call out to his neighbor, but that would turn the attention to the paparazzi, and then they would attack the fox.

He had to watch Fabio call back his princess, then quickly pace down the sidewalk, away from the striker. Cristiano couldn't do anything to stop him. Behind his sunglasses, Ronaldo watched him leave. His gaze turned sad. He fucked his relationship up with his new friend. Great.


	6. Chapter 6

CHPT 6

It has been a few quiet days after Cristiano last saw his neighbor. He tried not to feel bothered by it, but it was constantly on his mind. Even his son was asking about Victoria. Cristiano always had to answer with “Oh, they are out of town for a few days.” But, now that lie was getting pretty stale. Cristiano thought, for the sake of his son and his friend, he needed to apologize to Fabio. 

He wanted to apologize for pushing away his friend without fairly thinking about his feelings first. It was a dick move on Cris' part. Even if Fabio was homosexual or not, the striker felt horrible for treating him like that. 

That afternoon, Cristiano picked up some courage and headed towards Fabio's home after putting Junior down for a nap. He planned just to stay there for a few minutes-- just to apologize, and make up with Fabio. Though, when the front door of Fabio's home opened, it wasn't the silver fox that answered. He was a taller, tanner man. He was almost the same height and build as Cristiano. They stared at each other for a second.

“Is, uh, Fabio here?” Cristiano had a bad feeling about this.

“Yeah.” The man with the mohawk answered before turning his head back and calling for the silver-haired man. 

They stood there for an awkward moment before Fabio appeared out from around the corner. Without missing a beat, Fabio wrapped his arms around the man with the mohawk from behind, and grinned slightly at Ronaldo. 

“Hey, whats up?” 

Cristiano tried not to stand their in awe. He was more confused than before. Was Fabio already in a relationship to begin with? Was what they had before... the kiss at the scrimmage.. was that just a mistake on Fabio's part? “Can.. I talk to you for a moment?” 

Fabio stepped away from his guest and stepped out onto the porch. “Give us a second, Raul.” With a nod, the front door closed, and Cristiano was left alone with his neighbor. 

“I, uh...” Cristiano couldn't look at Fabio, he felt almost embarrassed at what he just saw. “I want to apologize--”

“Don't sweat it.” Fabio said flatly. When Cristiano just stared at him in confusion, he continued, “I don't care, Mr. Ronaldo. Let's just forget about it, ok?” 

Cristiano wanted to say something-- anything-- but, Fabio silently excused himself and stepped through the front doorway. He turned back to his neighbor. “Have a good night.” With that, Fabio gingerly closed the door in Cristiano's face. 

The striker was left baffled. What the hell was that?, he thought. He was unsure if Fabio was still mad at him, or not. Or, did Fabio just completely end their relationship like that? '/Mr. Ronaldo/' rang in his mind. Why couldn't he just call him Cris? And who the hell was Raul?

Cristiano was forced to go back home. Though, he sat at his front steps, unable to get himself back inside to face his son. He didn't know what to tell him now. It was obviously been to long for the Coentrao family to be away on vacation now. Junior would suspect that they would be home by now. Ronaldo couldn't think of another excuse. If Cris told his son the truth-- that Fabio and him aren't friend anymore-- his son would be devastated, knowing he couldn't see Victoria anymore. He couldn't do that to his son. 

As the striker tried to wrap his head around this whole situation, a feeling came over him. He wasn't 100 percent sure, but Cris found himself becoming jealous of Raul's relationship with Fabio. Cristiano wanted to hang out with Fabio more-- like Raul can now. Not in a dating-sort of way, but he just started to become friends with Fabio. It wasn't fair to be ripped from that so suddenly. 

However, it's not like Ronaldo can waltz up there again today and demand Fabio to be friends with him again. And, hell, he has no idea what him and Raul were doing right now. For all he knew, they could be having sex in the living room. That image popped in Cris' mind. He quickly shook it away. 

“No, no, no. i'm not gay.” Ronaldo told himself under his breath. “I can't be. I just-- I just want to be Fabio's friend again.. For-- For the sake of Junior and Victoria.” He lied to himself. But, that lie sounded good to him. And, so, that was his plan: He'll recover their friendship so Junior and see Victoria once again. But, how will he do that?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> END CHAPTER  
> sorry if this chapter seems rushed. I wanted to finish it sooner or later =~=

Cristiano idly watched his son play with a seven-peice puzzle on the floor of the living room one day. It's been a while since he last say Fabio. The moment when Fabio turning his back to him and shutting his front door in his face continued to play, and replay, in Cristiano's mind. He wished he could of done something more at that moment. He wished he could stop Fabio from leaving. 

But, what else would he have done? Tell Fabio he liked him? Obviously not. How good was it to confess when he was already in a relationship? That would have been a dumb move. 

While texting on his phone, he noticed his son turn to him. “Daddy..” He sat indian-style, peering up at his father with sad eyes.

Cris, finding this odd and out of the blue, looked back down at his son. “What's up, Buddy?”

“Can't I go see Victoria /now/?” 

Cristiano frowned. His own personal worries were getting of the way of letting his son have fun with his friend. He realized this whole thing was stupid. He put his phone down and nodded. Standing up, Cris opened up his hand. “Want go to over there now?”

“Yeah!” Junior brought himself up from the floor and slapped his hand into his father's. 

Without a call to warn the other father of them coming over, Cristiano reluctantly made his way over to Fabio's house with his son next to him. The striker was nevous on seeing Fabio again. He didn't know how Fabio will act to him. Maybe he will have no care for him again like last time. Though, Cris had to cotinue walking, unable to back down now. 

Arriving to the Coentrao's house, Cristiano knocked at the door a couple of times. However, the door by itself opened slightly. “Uh...” Ronaldo stood there for an awkward second before letting himself in. “Fabio? Are you here?” 

In the living room, Fabio and his Raul sat on the couch, passing the time by watching a basketball game on TV. Though, unlike a couple, they sat a few inches away from each other. To his surprise, Fabio heard Cristiano come into his house. Fabio turned to face the door opening into the front hallway, looking confused. 

“Welp. Your boyfriend's here.” Raul deadpanned, blinking over to the same spot Fabio fixed his sight on. 

“Shut up.” Fabio shot quietly, feeling his heart pumping against his chest. 

Just as Cristiano came into the living room, Fabio tackled Raul onto the couch, as if it look like they were just making out. 

“Uh--” Cristiano quickly covered his sons eyes when he noticed Fabio ontop of his boyfriend. His son thought he was just teasing him and replied with a giggle, his little hands tried to pry his father's hand off his face. 

Fabio sat up and quickly pulled away from Raul. Raul just played along and scooted away from the fox. “Cristiano!” Fabio gasped. “What are you doing here?” 

Cristiano adverted his gaze, “Is Victoria here? Junior wants to play again.” He looked at the bearded man for a split second. Raul dared not to look over at the famous futbol player. 

Fabio nodded and motioned to the staircase in the front hallway. “She's upstairs in her room..” 

Cristiano didn't reply. He turned his son around and nudged him to go back through the doorway to get to the stairs. He faced Fabio again when his son disappered around the corner. “Well,” He waved awkwardly to the fox, “Sorry to interrupt.” 

Fabio was about to open his mouth, but Cristiano was already back headed towards the front door. 

Raul turned to watch Ronaldo leave. He clicked his tongue, “You sure this plan of yours will work?” 

Fabio shrugged, turning back to his friend, “Did he seem jealous?”

“He seemed awkward.” 

Fabio bit his thumb anxiously. He wondered if having Raul pose as his boyfriend would really turn the futboller jealous and would get him to run back to him. If it didn't, this will surely screw up their friendship (or whatever you want to call whatever is between Fabio and Cristiano). 

Back on the gravel road, Cristiano tried to pace himself, not wanting to run out of there. His face felt hot. Of course Raul would have been there! Why wouldn't he have been there? Cristiano cursed at himself for being so ignorant. 

One half of him felt somewhat envious of this new bearded man. Because of that kissed they shared days ago, Cris wished he was in his place. But, the other half was trying to wake Cristiano up and tell him he wasn't in love with Fabio. They were just good friends-- and that's it. He couldn't make up his mind. 

 

Hours later, Ronaldo found himself back at Fabio's front door. He told himself he was just going to grab his son, and leave. Nothing less, nothing more. He quickly knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. 

To his luck, the small Victoria answered it. With a smile, Cristiano noticed his son next to her. Ok-- now to just grab his son and--

“I'll go get my daddy!” The little girl sang and then ran out of sight.

Damn.

Being dragged by his hand, Victioria pulled her dad to the door. It was a suprise for Fabio to see Cristiano stand there. But, then again, he did have to pick up his son sooner or later. “Oh, hey, Cristiano.” 

“Hey.” He nodded. There was silence. 

Fabio had a deep feeling just then that this plan of his isn't working. Cristiano shouldn't be acting awkward towards him. He quickly turned to his daughter and nodded back to the living room. “Take Junior over there for a second. I gotta talk to his daddy for a second.” 

Back in the living room, Raul noticed the two children coming back into the room. Curious, he stood up from the couch and ventured over to the front door. 

Fabio stood infront of his neighbor, his glance pointed to the door frame. “I, uh-- have something to tell you...Me and Raul, uh, We--”

Just before Fabio could unravel his whole plan to the futboller, Raul rushed to Fabio's side. He swallowed his pride and planted his lips onto Fabio's. 

Both men were stunned. Fabio was stuck in Raul's arm for a good moment, and Cris happened to watch the two men kiss. Unable to say anything, Cris' cheeks burned once again. 

Raul smoothly pulled away from Fab and grinned down at his friend. “Sorry, what were you going to say?”

Fabio blinked a few times. His mind was blank. “Uh-- I dont remember.”

“Let me go get your son.” Raul gingerly said to Ronaldo before disappearing behind the door. 

When Cristiano and Junior were gone, the silver fox slammed the door shut and groaned. “What the hell, Raul! Why did you do that?”

Raul came back over to Fabio. “Don't fucking tell him! It'll ruin everything. You want to be with Cristiano, right?? This type of guy... You got to get him really jealous and angry to come back to you.” He explained quickly. “Just stick with me for a little while more. It'll happen.” He reassured with a nod. 

Fabio fell quiet. Maybe his friend was right. Maybe a little bit more of a push will get to Cristiano. 

Back at the other house, Cristiano laid in his bed, groaning. The imagine of Fabio kissing the other guy.... Why was this bothering him in the first place! Fabio was just some idiotic guy down the road from him. Cristiano wanted to ignore the pull he had towards Fabio, but he was still distraught. 

Maybe he did like Fabio. He liked how Fabio was kind to him-- to Junior. He was an idiot, but easygoing. They were comfortable together, and always had a good laugh. And that kiss... 

Cristiano stared at a wall across from him. He pulled his lips into a frown, maybe he was really lying to himself. But, did Fabio still like him? He was in an another relationship already. He must of moved on by now. 

Cris wanted to give up then, but something in him wasn't going to let this go. He was a persistent man, and always got want he wanted. Trophies, women, money. Why couldn't he get Fabio? 

He suddenly made up his mind and headed out the door. “Ill be back in a second, Cris!” He called out to his son before closing the front door. It was a little bit after dinnertime, so, Cris assumed Victoria was already in bed, and Raul hopefully went home. Though, to his luck, he noticed Fabio and his boyfriend in the driveway. He watched as Fabio standing there as Raul got into his car to go home. Cristiano was planning to stand there until Raul drove away, but it seemed like their attention turned to the man a few yards away. 

“Fuck this.” Cristiano spat, rushing over to the two. With Raul sitting in the driver's seat of his car, Cristiano had the chance to get to Fabio, and he took it. He grabbed Fabio by the side of his face and planted a big kiss onto the fox. 

Fabio, once again, was stuck there in surprise. He mumbled a sound or two against his lips, but didn't push him away. He could feel his face turn beet red. 

Cristiano pulled away after a long moment and daringly turned to Raul who was staring at the two. Cris waited for the man to get out of his car and sock him right in the face, but all he got fro him was a hearty laugh. “I'm out! Whoo! Deuces!” The bearded man rushed out of the driveway and floored it down the dirt road. 

With Fabio's face still in his hands, Cristiano turned back to him with a confused expression. “What was that...?”

Fabio didnt reply at first. After that kiss, his mind was jumbled and his mouth went dry. “Uh...”

“Fabio?” Cris tried again.

With that, he came back to reality. He blinked and nodded. “Raul and I... We weren't in, um, a relationship..” He explained slowly, still unable to believe his dream boy kissed him back. “We just wanted to get you jealous..” 

Cristiano stepped away and chuckle histactically. “You fuckers! I'm so done here!” He held his stomach as he laughed, “How dare you!”

Fabio managed to scuff a laugh. “I.. I guess it worked, huh.” 

“I could kill you for it.” Ronaldo came back to Fabio and locked lips with him again-- but, this time, more passionately. 

Fabio gladly kissed him back, automatically placing his hands on Cris' sides. 

“I like you... Fabio.” Cris said between kisses. As if to realize it himself, Cris repeated it again. “I really.. Like you.” 

Fabio felt like puddy in his hands. “I like you, too...” He replied sheepishly.


End file.
